


Seriously Misunderstood Creatures, Dragons

by LunasWufei



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Bilbo, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little encounter, done my own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with The Hobbit, or Lord of The Rings. Nor do I make any money from this. It's all on Tolkien Enterprises. I am not them, so there.

 

 

AN: I got this idea from my darling hubby. Enjoy if you can, obviously AU. Taking liberties where I see fit, cause it’s fanfiction. Mostly canon, I guess?

 

* * *

 

 

Seriously Misunderstood creatures, Dragons.

 

 

Bilba Baggins stalked silently through the halls on the lonely mountain. There was light, though dim, from the sheer amount of gold and other treasures that filled the bottom layer of the mountain. So much in fact that Bilba could walk over the gold and be, at times, separated by almost twenty feet of the precious metal and the floor beneath her. Oh, yes, there were vast amounts of riches under her feet. She shuddered at the thought of what such treasures could buy. She couldn't let herself get distracted; however, she needed to find the Arkenstone.

 

 

Bilba sighed softly, thankful she was so small and the shadows so large. She internally grumbled about bothersome, ungrateful dwarves, but pressed on. 1/13th of all of this treasure... gods, she, and any children, grandchildren... great grandchildren, would be set for their lives. She started to rustle around in the gold and then there was a soft tinkling, which turned into a rush of moving gold. She yelped softly, thankful the sound was drowned out by the moving material and then kneeled as she heard the low, rumbling hiss of the waking beast beneath.

 

 

Smaug, the Terrible, was waking up thanks to her movement. Oh yes, she was so glad she agreed to this. She whimpered and then saw the shadow of his head moving slowly. She gulped and reached into her pocket, taking a few bracing breath's before she put the ring on and vanished from sight.

 

 

"Thief... thief. Did you think yourself capable of deceiving me? I smell you, I hear your breath, I feel your air. Where are you?" The towering beast moved about the hall and then turned, inhaling deeply. "Where... are you?" Bilba panted heavily, the snout of the great Dragon inches from her face before she squeaked and made her way down the large pile. The snarl of the dragon and the thumping of his following steps had her running as fast as her little legs could carry her. She panted softly as she got behind a pillar, waves of gold cascading on either side of it.

 

 

"Come now... don't be shy." She saw his head move around one side of the pillar, staring at her without seeing her. "Step into the light!" He snarled and kept moving, mumbling to himself before he stopped. He growled deeply and then turned back.

 

 

"There is... something about you. Something you carry." He inhaled. "Something made of gold... but far more, precious." The last word was spoken with almost reverence, and his eye, slit and bright caused the hobbit great pain. She started to hyperventilate before she took the ring off, after seeing the flaming of an eye of power she had no understanding of. She became visible and the great dragon before her snarled.

 

 

"There you are! Thief, in the shadows!" He then blinked softly, looking back at her with an interested gaze. "You are... a female, Thief." Bilba nodded and grinned sheepishly.

 

 

"I did not come to steal from you, O Smaug the Unassessably Wealthy. I merely wanted to gaze upon your magnificence, to see if you were as great as the old tales say." She gasped out and he stepped back, snarling deeply, but he was increasingly interested.

 

 

"Do not lie to me, thief! You do not come within these halls, littered with my gold, not to steal. Who sent you in here?" He leaned in and took a deep breath, Bilba shuddering at the sudden change of warmth from it all being sucked away.

 

 

"You _stink_ of Dwarf!" He hissed out and she whimpered before he growled lower in his throat. "Yet you smell different. I do not recall ever seeing your species, thief. What are you?" Bilba decided that she would speak, as it would be bad for her health otherwise.

 

 

"I am a Hobbit, O Smaug, the decidedly terrifying." She whimpered with a smile and saw the interested look on the dragons face.

 

 

"Hobbit... yes. I have heard tales of your kind." He shifted and blinked slowly. "Not as arrogant as the elves or dwarves, nor nearly as... ambitious as the human filth. You keep to yourselves, do you not?" Bilba nodded and he hummed. "Why do you... cavort with the dwarves then?" He growled when she opened her mouth. "Do NOT deny it! I smell their stench upon you!" She gulped as he nudged her with his great snout.

 

 

"I... was promised a portion of the treasure, but came for an adventure. I was getting b-bored with my life, under the hill." He growled deeply and licked his chops in thought, snarling and looking to the side, then back to the terrified Halfling.

 

 

"You were given the thief's job, while they waited out here for you. You surely canno-" He stopped and then his eyes became dangerous, more so than they normally were. "You came for the Arkenstone!" He let out a deafening roar of rage and a few pillars were smashed in his thrashing anger before his gaze fell on her again, noticing she had moved a bit to avoid being crushed.

 

 

"You cannot have it! You cannot take what drew me to this mountain in the first place!" He slammed a winged claw down next to her and she jumped to the side, away from the nasty looking claw. "Unless..." He seemed to think, to soften a bit before he smirked. "Yes, there is something I would take for the stone." She blinked, surprised, and perked up.

 

 

"And what is that, O Smaug, the magnificent and deadly?" She had heard of the vanity of Dragons, so she kept up with the flattery. He grinned at her continued buttering, and spoke again.

 

 

"You have nice words, hobbit, but you have something else I want." With that she saw something that had only been seen by one other, and they did not live long enough to tell. His body shifted, it agitated, and then it shrunk. When he stopped changing he was in a humanoid form. A hybrid between dragon and man, his scattered scales a brilliant red, eyes the same gold and amber mix. His grin was the same as well, filled with rows of perfect teeth, his snout was gone, replaced by a more human face. What drew her eyes, however, was the fact that he was wearing absolutely **_nothing_**.

 

 

"Oh dear." She stepped back as he approached, his tail and wings swaying softly behind him. "You are... aware, O Smaug the fiendishly handsome, that you are naked... right?" He nodded and then stopped, placing a hand on her shoulder as he was at least six feet tall, double her height, and it was almost as intimidating as his true form.

 

 

"It is the best state to be in, for what I have in mind, hobbit." Bilba blinked and then her eyes went wide.

 

 

"Oh no. No, no, no! I can't do such a thing out of wedlock!" She started to scamper away and yelped when he appeared in front of her with a burst of speed, an almost tender caress on her cheek causing her to shudder.

 

 

"Dragon's do not wed, hobbit, but we do mate. Think of it, will you not? A mere physical act such as this and you will be given what you came for." He caressed her cheek again, growling. "I have not touched a female in years that would be your life several times over." She blinked softly at that, and looked up at him.

 

 

"Sure you jest, O Smaug?" She shuddered. "I know that Dragons are not... abundant, but surely you have had a mate since you arrived?" He shook his head and she took in a deep breath, and then almost immediately regretted it. His scent was decidedly male, thick and musky and it made her shudder in a primal sense.

 

 

"Gods." She muttered to herself and looked up at him. "You would give me the Arkenstone?" She fidgeted softly, not believing she was seriously contemplating this.

 

 

"I would give you the mountain, for but one night." She gasped and he nodded, growling low in his throat as she had her neck caressed.

 

 

"Will you leave my... dwarven friends alone?" He growled softly but after a gentle grumble, nodded.

 

 

"Yes, I shall. However, before I am to mate with you, I must bathe you." She raised an eyebrow, slightly insulted until he continued. "I will not have you smelling of dwarf while we mate." She nodded softly, that she could understand. With that he picked her up, gaining a yelp from her, and moved with her at great speed out of the treasure room. What had she gotten herself into?

 

 

~SMCD~

 

 

Thorin Oakenshield tensed at the movement of the mountain around them and then was surprised when it stilled. Then there was nothing. He turned to see Balin looking at him.

 

 

"Bilba will be fine, I am sure. Smaug would have... been bellowing in triumph. Give her time, she will get it done. I assure you." Thorin sat down and watched where Bilba had vanished through. He hoped Balin was right, he had grown fond of the hobbit female, as a friend of course.

 

 

~SMCD~

 

 

Now, Bilba was no stranger to bathing, but to be bathed by a rather handsome looking dragon-man was a new experience. The water was the perfect heat, and his hands were delicate and smooth. His scales seemed to dim when the water touched them, but they were no less magnificent and perfect. She shuddered and blushed cutely as he was sure to be in the large tub with her. Hands caressing and bathing her, being sure to clean her and at the same time get a feel for the body that would be his shortly after the bath.

 

 

"Smaug?" He hummed a soft 'hmm?', nuzzling her neck with a low growl as his hands cupped her thighs and moved up to her belly and then slowly massaged her ample (for a hobbit) bosom. "My name is, Bilba... should you have wondered." She was rewarded with a gentle chuckle.

 

 

"It is a strong name for a female, and you wear it with pride." He growled and she shuddered again, getting another nibble to her neck with a gentle nuzzle afterwards. "A strong female should only be bred by an equally strong male. I will make this night the greatest of your life." She gasped when his fingers dipped back under the water to her thighs, and then spread them to caress her folds nice and softly.

 

 

"The last time I mated in this form... gods it was countless years ago." He then started to caress her folds with more purpose, but with the same gentleness. Nibbling softly on her neck as he did so, while listening to her sweet moans of delight. They were soft, gasping, and he loved it. Then a thought struck him as he was about to press a finger inside of her. "You are pure, untouched, correct?" She nodded softly and then tensed at his growl.

 

 

"Then I must give you a choice." He snarled and when she turned her head with an inquisitive look he went on. "Dragons are born of magic, Bilba. Powerful magic, magic of the gods themselves. Because of this..." He stroked her thighs and grazed her lips softly. "We have certain... magic’s in our bodies. If I were to take your purity." He whispered against her neck and ear. "I would implant a child within you." She froze and shuddered. "A dragon child. They would grow like a hobbit child within you; however they would be dragon in nature and would grow as such after emerging from your womb." He finished with a hot breath on her neck.

 

 

"You are telling me, O Smaug, that after my first time I would be with child? All because I am pure?" Her voice was high, not panicked, but close.

 

 

"You are correct, Bilba. Thus I give you a choice. You can either take my mating... in another orifice, take my mating and child away when we are done, or take my mating and child... and stay with me." He nibbled her neck and she shuddered softly, biting her lip. It took her almost an hour of thinking, mostly due to his teasing and stroking, but she decided.

 

 

"I will... take your child and return to my home. I will make sure to raise them well and perhaps one day they will seek you out." Smaug nodded, nibbling her ear softly. He was disappointed, but he could not fault her for choosing such a thing.

 

 

"So be it, Bilba. Now, enough talk... I have a hobbit to mate with." He turned her head for a deep, probing kiss, causing her to gasp and moan against his lips as he ground his arousal into her plump rump. She was not fat, nor was her roundness unsightly, it was perfect. Hobbits were compact, rotund, and perfect for snuggling and cuddling on long winter nights or just in general.

 

 

While she was still pure, in the intercourse sense, Bilba was no stranger to pleasure. It was why she was not entirely shy about what was going on, and even went so far as to grind against the sizeable length pressing against her rump. She got bold, in her own eyes, and decided she might as well enjoy the fun. She moved from his grip and turned to sit facing him, giving him a deep kiss and making sure to give him plots of tongue as her hands roamed and caressed his body. She reached down, eventually to caress his length and then pulled back with a gasp.

 

 

"What the..." She trailed and then with a wave of his hand, and some simple magic, the water drained and she saw what she was holding. His maleness was thick, long, curved and had a series of ridges going down the underside that would tickle all of her sweet spots. The tip was tapered and at the very end was a small slit, for well... obvious things.

 

 

"Dragon males were made to breed, Bilba." He gave her a nibble her ear as he said this, throbbing in her hands, whispering. "Every inch meant to give pleasure, tip meant to place the potent seed right where it belongs, and no-where else." She shuddered at his description and then moaned as he moved to grind his ribs against her now moistened lips. He got up out of the tub, and after a few breaths of hot air, dried her off. They were then, in another blur of motion, in a bed chamber that was surprisingly clean and un-touched by webs and dust from disuse.

 

 

"Occasionally I enjoy this form when alone." He shrugged and then she was on the bed, looking up at his imposing, lustful gaze. He captured her lips with another kiss and then started to trial his lips down her neck, making sure to pause and give her breasts much needed attention. His hands roamed at their leisure, and she was ecstatic that they were so large and warm. Part of her guilty that while her companions waited in the cooling night, she was here enjoying the warmth of another, and the pleasure that went with it.

 

 

Her thoughts were only there for so long before her back was arching as his tongue and lips found her sweet, moist lips. While in a more humanoid form, his tongue was still dragon-like in length, and girth (in proportion to this body). Because of this he was more than able to caress her inner and outer walls, often times at the same time. His hands were no idle, either, as he enjoyed her earthy taste. The caressed her body, from her breasts to her thighs, and even grazing against her clit for a spike of arousal to her.

 

 

He did not shy away from enjoying her juices as they came, and they came frequently. His tongue swirled, it expanded, it scraped wonderfully along her sweet spots, and then repeated over and over again. Her moans were music to his ears, and he kept them coming with his talented tongue and lips. His fingers working over any and all spots that kept her twitching and moaning in sweet bliss. Bilba wasn't sure how many orgasms she had, or if she had stopped having them, but it got to the point where she felt hoarse and over sensitive. She tugged on his curved horns and whimpered gently.

 

 

"N-No more! G-gods... please, n-no more!" She was not in pain, but it was getting close, and thankfully he did stop. He make a loud, lewd smack of his lips before he grinned up at her as he cleaned his chin and lips with his tongue.

 

 

"Ah, it pleases me that I am still capable in this form. I have not tasted such a wonderful female in such a long time, as you well know." She nodded softly, panting and laying back on the bed with one arm draped over her eyes. She felt a tingle of magic flow through her and sighed in relief, her overly sensitive pussy not quite so sensitive anymore, and her throat was no longer hoarse. Yet the dull phantom sensations of pleasure remained, and she found that rather nice. Her arm was moved and she got a sweet kiss before He produced a glass of water for her to enjoy, even without a hoarse throat, she still needed something to quench her thirst.

 

 

"How would you prefer to be taken, my sweet hobbit?" He asked in that low, husky tone that made her shudder. She thought about it before speaking.

 

 

"I... want to ride you. I want to control it, is that alright?" He nodded and then sat against the headboard of the luxurious bed, and it was then she noticed they were in the chambers of the king. It was a small bit of guilt that hit her, until she found herself straddling the man who would take her purity.

 

 

"At your pace, my sweet hobbit." She nodded and then pressed her still wet lips against his throbbing tip, blushing at what she was about to do. While she had not ever had sex like this, she no longer had her maidenhead, she no doubt lost it in all the heavy bodily activity in her first ever adventure. That was a good thing, as Smaug was not a small male. She shuddered and was grateful for his preparation, as he slid in with no pain.

 

 

There was slight discomfort, once again he was not a small male, but once that first rib ground against her lips she shuddered and moaned in pleasure. Her hands rested on his shoulders as his rested on her hips. She slowly took inch, after thick, throbbing inch inside of her until there was nothing left outside of her body. She blinked softly and twitched in delight before looking at him, with a slightly pleasure induced grin.

 

 

"Magic, my dear hobbit. I could not have this time bothered by pain, could I?" She nodded numbly before he ground into her some more and then helped her raise off his lap. "Enjoy yourself, and the pleasure I would give you, Bilba." She nodded again, and with a shudder started to ride him nice and slow, with the promise of an increased pacing.

 

 

To his credit, Smaug had an enormous amount of self-control, as he wanted nothing more than to have her ride him as hard and as fast as he could manage it. Yet he knew the more pleasure she felt, the better he would feel. That would be truly glorious, and watching all of her body bounce and jiggle in all the right places had him snarling in personal delight. He leaned back just a bit to watch her bounce on him at her leisure, throbbing excitedly in her, which caused her to be spread out just a bit more and that elicited another gasp from her.

 

 

It was slow, passionate, and there was plenty of pleasure for the both of them. His throbbing, her clenching, it had them both on the verge of over stimulated collapse, but it was glorious to say the least. It would not, could not, last forever, though, and it did come to an almost mind numbing climax. The tip if his maleness perched right at the entrance of her womb, and he let out a near deafening roar of pleasure before flooding her with his copious load. Bilba was surprised at the warmth that flooded her, but it set her off into her own orgasmic release. She did not know at the time, but his seed would go nowhere but deeper inside of her, meant to give her that child he promised before they started all of this.

 

 

When their orgasms subsided she lay atop of his broad chest, panting heavily with exertion, but it felt good. She nuzzled his chest and got a kiss on top of her head from it, and a throb within her.

 

 

 

"I can honestly say, my dear hobbit, that this was the most pleasure I can ever recall having." She smiled softly, that was an ego booster if she ever heard one. She gave an ageless dragon pleasure beyond memory? Yeah, such a good feeling.

 

 

"Good." She then blinked and frowned, but she had a teasing mischief to her gaze. "You have ruined me for other males I would have ever thought of having in the future, O Smaug the ever pleasurable." He chuckled, a deep rumbling sound before she found his gaze on hers, and it was smoldering and lustful.

 

 

"Hmm, I suppose I need to make sure no other man can pleasure you." She blinked then giggle-moaned as he turned them over, and round two began for the both of them.

 

 

~SMCD~

 

 

The sun rose slowly over Laketown, and then it hit the lonely mountain shortly after. The company of dwarves had long since fell asleep, but the sun streaking through the windows where they had found refuge woke them up. They heard a soft pattering of feet coming down the hallway and knew it had to be their wayward burglar. Thorin was the first to wake and he was the first to see Bilba enter their chambers. She looked clean, yet disheveled. Her eyes were not bloodshot, but she was clearly exhausted. She slumped into a large chair and it ~poofed~ with years of dust, and made a creaking sound that woke up the others.

 

 

"Bilba?" She blinked and looked at Balin, who had spoken to her. "Are you alright, lass?" He stopped Thorin from, well, being himself, and came over to her. She nodded softly and then reached into her pocket and pulled out what she had gone to get in the first place. The Arkenstone glistened in her hands and made the entire room brighten up with its glow.

 

 

"Blessed gods, you found it. And what of the Dragon?" She handed the gem to Thorin, and he sat down heavily, smiling softly.

 

 

"Gone. He flew off... past lake town towards the north, to wherever Dragons go." She shrugged, feeling empty, and more than a little sore. She winced when she was embraced by an overly excited dwarf in the form of Thorin. He pulled back at her wince and she smiled.

 

 

"Sorry... t-took a little more out of me than I anticipated." He nodded and they all went out to the treasure room, and through there the rest of the home that had been reclaimed for the dwarves. Thorin would never get his revenge, but Bilba was fine with that. She stroked her belly softly, a gift growing within her that would be far greater than anything within these halls.

 

 

 

~Epilogue~

 

 

Five years passed since that day, and Bilba found herself back home, under the hill. She sighed as she slumped back into the chair after feeding her child, whom she named Smaul, obviously after his father. She had paid a few dwarves that remained from some of the clans to hollow out a portion under her home under the hill, and it was where she kept the promised 1/13th of the treasure she had helped to reclaim. Nobody but her, said dwarves, the Dwarves she had gone on the journey with, her son, and Gandalf knew of it. She sighed as she was about to enjoy a nice cup of tea and a smoke when the door was knocked on. She grumbled and got up, going to get it as no doubt Smaul was off with some friends being the child that he was. She got to her door and lurched it open, not really upset, but slightly agitated.

 

 

 

"Can I help you?" She then looked up to see a familiar set of eyes, though the form was completely human otherwise. "Smaug?" She whispered and he gave a large grin, and a nod.

 

 

"You think I would leave my mate, and through her my child alone for such a long time?" She laughed softly and tugged him inside, then tugged him down for a kiss.

 

 

"You fiery menace you! At least I’ll have something to tell your son when he asks about his father again." She saw the smile on his face at the mention of a son and she nodded. "Oh yes, little menace of a fire breather, just like his father. A damned good thing I got that coat of mithril out of that stash." He chuckled and gave her another kiss, she wouldn't be so alone after all... and neither would he.

 

 

* * *

 

AN: So, there is my story. Hope whoever reads it, likes it. If not, well... ~Shrug~ Review if you can, enjoy it as well. Toodles.


	2. Seriously Misunderstood Creatures, Dragons Take 2

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own anything associated with this story, nothing but the plot. I make no money from it, either.

 

 

AN: SO, this is a similar premise, but the male/male version. I hope it can be enjoyed. Know, as you read this, I take serious liberties. Once again, it's what Fanfiction is for.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Seriously Misunderstood Creatures, Dragons take 2

 

 

Hobbits were interesting creatures to those who did not know of them. Not so much in that they were vastly different and mysterious, but that they kept to themselves. It was because of this that most people didn't realize how... normal hobbits actually were. They enjoyed food, drinking, recreational weed use, and some of them were... well, deviants in one way or another. While Bilbo Baggins wasn't a stone cold pervert, or any other form of deviant, one would not be able to say he was the purest of hobbits.

 

 

He had been searching for the Arkenstone in the vast mounds of treasure when he walked past a set of hallways that was not as dusty and dank as the rest of them. He hummed to himself, and making sure he was as silent as possible, went down the immaculate hallways. He held in a sigh of awe at how well kept they were, how lavish the dwarves had everything when they were still within their home. He then paused when he heard a gentle humming coming from one of the open doorways, and being the curious thing he was he went towards it.

 

 

What he saw was... amazing, to say the least. He had seen his fair share of male bodies, but this was perfection. Toned skin, smooth, muscled arms and back, and the buttocks on this male. It made him shudder in delight. He licked his lips softly and then something else caught his eye, well several things actually. There were wings on this male's back, and a long, scaled tail just above the perfect globes of his ass. They were red, and there were several spots that had scales that just seemed to meld perfectly with the skin. He held in a gasp. Was this... Smaug? No, it couldn't be. The old tales talked of a huge dragon, a fire breathing terror. He slinked back around the corner, but gently peeked and let out a low sigh as the man turned.

 

 

His eyes, though not trained on Bilbo, were orange with speckles of brown, and they seemed to shine without the aid of any direct light, as if magic. His chest was muscled, but not overly so, and his stomach was flat and toned. Bilbo then grinned like a fool, with a blush to match, at what defined this creature as male. It was dormant at the moment, but just looking at it promised pleasure should it ever be used. Bilbo was not a ladies man, aside from genial conversation and familial reasons; he found no reason to ever be with a woman. He had not been pure since the summer he realized this, having enjoyed his first taste of male pleasure, and having never gone back.

 

 

He was about to slink away, no doubt to enjoy the image in his head but was stopped by a low, but not entirely agitated growl.

 

 

"Come on out, Dwarf. Make it easy on yourself, and perhaps I shall grant you a quick, painless death." Bilbo whimpered, but the deep, rich tones of the man who knew he was there made him shudder for another reason. "You have ten seconds, or the hall you wait in shall be bathed in flames." Bilbo yelped at the growing heat in the hallway and nearly stumbled into the large bath chamber.

 

 

"You are not a dwarf." It was a statement, an observation, and then he continued. "Ah, you are a Halfling. The name escapes me, rectify that." He almost demanded, though he did not stop bathing, he didn't even look at Bilbo, at least from what he could see.

 

 

"Uhm, I am a Hobbit, O Smaug, most handsome of all creatures." The dragon-man grinned and nodded, gesturing for him to continue. "My name is Bilbo... I have come to gaze upon your magnificence." Bilbo then gasped as he looked into the eyes of the male before him, as they centered on him.

 

 

"Only to gaze, Bilbo?" He gave a soft smile, predatory almost. It made Bilbo shiver in a familiar way. "Or perhaps you wished to do more than gaze. To enjoy what few others have been able to sample." He let out a low growl and turned completely, Bilbo almost whimpering audibly. Smaug was a picture of perfection, even, no especially because of his draconian features.

 

 

"To be able to enjoy your form would truly be greater than any treasure I would hope to acquire." Smaug nodded and then gestured for Bilbo to come closer, and the hobbit did as he was instructed. He gasped in fear when the Dragon-man quickly breathed out a swath of fire that engulfed him completely. When he opened his eyes, there had been no pain, he saw that he was completely nude, and only smelled of himself.

 

 

"Better. Especially for what you wish to do with me, little hobbit." Bilbo bristled softly at the little comment, even if he was smaller compared to the man in front of him. Another gesture had him standing in front of the imposing male, but he felt no fear or hesitation. He then gazed down, only slightly, as his head was almost perfectly level with the crotch of the male in front of him.

 

 

Smaug was surprised that he did not have to give instruction as Bilbo was eager to please, already knowing exactly what the larger male wanted. The deep growl of delight that came from the dragon was enough to make Bilbo's own arousal spike, his erection quick to be engorged as he took into his lips the manhood of Smaug. His moan was muffled as his mouth was full of said manhood, and he was loving the new taste and texture in his lips and passing over his tongue. He closed his eyes and started to gently bob his head, to get more of that growing thickness past his lips.

 

 

While he had experience with such an act, Smaug was on a different level all together. He was no small sized hobbit; he was a male with girth and length. It was because of this that Bilbo could only take about half before he gagged gently and came back up with a gentle cough.

 

 

"My apologies, O Smaug, I am not used to such a magnific- ulk!" He was cut off with the hand on his head pushing him back to take the length into his lips and past his tongue though.

 

 

"Enough with your words, hobbit. Your lips and tongue can be put to better use, do so." Bilbo nodded and with a moan went right back to worshipping the thickness he was gifted with to enjoy. HIs tongue and lips worked up and down to the best of his ability, occasionally coming off the length and slathering what he could not take into his lips with his tongue and kisses. The moans from the male he was servicing making him give that much more, his own arousal being gently stroked in time with his slurps and suckles.

 

 

He whimpered softly when he felt his hand moved from his erection with the low rumbling growl of the dragon above him speaking all that needed to be spoken. Smaug did not like Bilbo being distracted by his own hands, so he used his tail to rectify that. His hand went right back to the head of the hobbit pleasing him, and he took control. Slow, shallow thrusts became quicker ones, and Bilbo could only slurp and suckle, lewdly and needily.

 

 

"Accept my gift, hobbit. Do not waste a drop." He hissed and then let out a deeper, louder growl as his length twitched and he started to give Bilbo his long overdue climax. He twitched and snarled as his entire girth plumped and almost force-fed the smaller male his extremely copious and viscous load, enjoying the audible gulping that was needed to take down every drop he had to offer. Bilbo felt pleasure, sure, but the amount of warmth flooding his mouth, throat, and pooling in his belly was... an experience he would never have again. This was... there were few, if any, words for it. He was finally let up and he coughed softly, licking his lips and panting heavily.

 

 

"G-Gods! What... o-ooh I-I need to sit down." He stumbled back, feeling heavy with the load he had just swallowed, looking down to see his belly was ever so slightly distended. He laughed softly and coughed again before he found himself sitting down on a rather comfy chair. He blinked and looked up to see Smaug with a smug grin on his face.

 

 

"I am impressed, Bilbo. You let not a drop escape your talented lips." He teased with a large grin. "I may have to keep you. Add you to my mountains of other treasures." Bilbo laughed softly, nervously and then groaned when he was bodily picked up and placed on the lap of the dragon.

 

 

"While I have you indisposed, tell me your reason for being here." Bilbo groaned and leaned back, he was really in no position to deny this man anything.

 

 

"While I am in very little position to argue, I would like a guarantee of my safety, O Smaug." He spoke softly and the dragon-male laughed.

 

 

"I just had your lips wrapped around my cock, and your belly is swelled with my seed. I assure you, Bilbo; you will come to no harm." He growled and nibbled his neck, as if to say 'speak'.

 

 

"I am here, as a 'burglar', to take back a precious item for my employers." Smaug growled and stroked the thighs of the smaller male, and his belly softly. "I am here for the Arkenstone, Smaug." The larger male growled deeply.

 

 

"Oakenshield waits for you then, does he?" A soft nod, Bilbo leaning back, still rather sated and warm. "Hmmm... perhaps we can come to a deal, Bilbo." The hobbit opened his eyes, looking at the dragon inquisitively.

 

 

"When you are able to, you shall dress and then return to your dwarves. Tell him I wish to speak to him. Make sure he understands this is a one-time opportunity for him to continue without further bloodshed of his people." Bilbo perked up gently and then dragon nodded. "Yes... bur for now, rest. I underestimated how much my... arousal would overwhelm you. I am a dragon, but I am no savage beast." Bilbo nodded and leaned back, snuggling into the larger male. He could enjoy this for a few hours.

 

 

~SMCD~

 

 

Thorin Oakenshield blinked as he looked at a rather elegantly dressed hobbit, Bilbo having just returned, empty handed, but dressed in finery. He was about to tear into the burglar, really let him have it in terms of his temper, but Balin, ever the voice of reason, spoke first.

 

 

"Bilbo! Are you alright, lad? You've been gone nearly half a day." Bilbo chuckled nervously.

 

 

"Uhm, I ran into... Smaug." The dwarves froze, even Thorin's temper dwindling. "He... uhm, well, he kept me to talk and some other things." He cleared his throat and looked at Thorin. "He sent me back with a message for you, Thorin." The dwarf, who was to be King under the Mountain, raised an eyebrow.

 

 

"And what did the monster say, Bilbo?" He spoke with anger, and venom, but also curiosity.

 

 

"He said for all of us to go inside, and speak to him. To hold council in the old chambers, he said you'd understand that." Thorin had been about to snap, yet again, when Balin growled at him.

 

 

"You know the magic of those chambers, Thorin! There will be peace within them, perhaps we can-" He was interrupted, though only partially as his words were just taken from his lips.

 

 

"End this without further bloodshed..." Bilbo spoke and the small group of dwarves looked at him, causing him to shrug. "He said to bring that up. He is extending a hand of peace, Thorin. Perhaps you can come out of this with more than just... scars and anger." Thorin growled and started pacing, before he was pulled to the side by Balin, and they started speaking, more like arguing, in Dwarven. Bilbo was enjoying the cooler morning air, and the rising sun with a smile on his face. His belly was still slightly rounded, but most of it had gone, so he did not show. Though his clothing hid most of it anyway.

 

 

"Fine! Fine... let’s see what the lizard has to say." Thorin grumbled and Bilbo smiled gently, turning to walk with them back inside.

 

 

"Oh, he doesn't like being called a lizard, by the way. He finds it insulting." Thorin snarled as Bilbo said this, but he bit his tongue and kept walking.

 

 

~SMCD~

 

 

Smaug was grinning softly as he saw the looks on the faces of the Dwarves that entered. He was in fine, elegantly tailored robes, sitting at the head of the table. In these negotiation chambers the head seat was reserved for the instigator of said negotiations. He gestured for them to sit, and they did so, food appearing for them to enjoy while they spoke.

 

 

"You wanted to speak, beast... here we are." Thorin ground out, glaring at the Dragon-male before his eyes turned to look at Balin.

 

 

"Balin, son of Fundin, perhaps you would care to speak? Your line was always... more inclined to listen and hold your head below the flames of rage." Thorin tensed but a look, a glare really, from Balin had him snapping his lips shut.

 

 

"Aye, I think that would be best, Smaug. So, let us talk then." The dragon nodded and the next several hours were spent negotiating between dwarf and Dragon. It was close to around noon, another meal appearing for them, when they came to a conclusion.

 

 

"Aye, then it's settled. We agree to live together under the mountain unless you wish to leave. We are given the Arkenstone and the right to rule as the Dwarves who claimed the mountain, while you are our protector should we need it." Smaug nodded and then hummed, Balin continuing, looking just a bit uncomfortable. "And, you get our... 'burglar' as an extra bit of incentive to be civil." The dragon nodded again, this time giving Bilbo a rather... salacious grin.

 

 

"Yes, that all sounds magnificent." He stood up and clapped his hands. "I will return shortly, with your coveted Arkenstone." He bowed politely and left, Balin looking at Bilbo.

 

 

"You alright with this, Lad? We are basically... selling you." Bilbo chuckled and waved it off.

 

 

"It's fine, Balin, though I thank you for the concern. I will be safe here, protected, cared for." He shrugged and blushed softly. "I get the privilege to enjoy the pleasures of bedding a male of his caliber; I do not see the problem here." He grinned and then looked at Dwalin who scoffed.

 

 

"Aye, should have known you preferred the men... why else would you enjoy the company of the lot of us?" He chuckled and shook his head, still too shocked about the whole ordeal to really be upset or anything. They all chatted for another half hour or so before Smaug returned. He came over to Thorin and bowed in respect, handing him the Arkenstone.

 

 

"To you, the King under the Mountain." Thorin reached out in reverence and took the stone, sighing softly and then looking up at Smaug.

 

 

"Thank you, Smaug. Perhaps... you are not as terrible as we have all been told and seen." The dragon held his gaze before nodding. He extended a hand and Bilbo got up and walked around the table to take it.

 

 

"See you guys when you get back from lake town! Make sure everyone is alright, OK?" Balin nodded and sent him off, and it was like watching an overly excited female being led away for their wedding night.

 

 

~SMCD~

 

 

The moment the stone door sealed behind Smaug and Bilbo the latter was picked up, yelping softly in surprise, before his back was against the wall and his lips were claimed by the larger male. Their tongues did battle against each other, and hands roamed and caressed as arousal grew with each moment. Bilbo was then playfully, needfully, tossed onto the bed in the room right before his clothing was almost torn off. He shuddered as he saw Smaug do the same with his own robes and then he was turned so he was on his hands and knees.

 

 

"Smaug?" The nervously anxious hobbit asked, and he was answered not with words but actions as a talented, and eager tongue started to stroke and caress his upturned rump. He shuddered and pushed back against the enthusiastic dragon, moaning with no sense of shame as he was pleased with the long, slick appendage. He even let out another long, lower moan when it slipped inside of him and touched all his sweet little spots. He bucked and moaned and squeezed against the warmth inside of him and then whined when it was gone.

 

 

"Do you like that, my little hobbit?" The larger male asked, a smugness to his voice before he went right back to rimming the tasty rump of the male perched before him.

 

 

"Gods, yes! H-How are you so good at this?" He hissed, not really caring for the answer as he got more tongue deeper inside of him, with a growl from Smaug causing it to vibrate and tickle the little pleasure button that was his prostate. He whimpered and bucked more as his insides and outsides were slickened up, being prepared skillfully for something much larger. He was bucking and groaning to the point of release... but it was taken from him at the last moment. "Ungh! No, I was so close!" He was about to say more when he felt the large, tapered tip of Smaug's length at his slickened entrance.

 

 

"I have something much better to help you towards release, my little hobbit." He snarled softly, though it was a sexy sound, and Bilbo did his best to relax at the pressure pushed against his entrance. It was difficult, seeing as he was not a small male, but gods it felt good to feel that heated, pleasurable burn that slowly spread through him. The pleasure only increased as he felt those ribs, the ridges pop into him and then glide past his prostate. It was almost torture to feel all of this, but then he felt the warm lap of the dragon against his plump ass.

 

 

"You... my dear h-hobbit, are deliciously tight and warm. I shall... enjoy marking you as mine." He snarled again and Bilbo almost came from just that, and then again when the dragon pulled from him. He gripped the sheets tightly, from sinful pleasure, not aching pain he expected. Sure, he was being stretched and filled more than he thought ever possible, but it was so unbelievable to feel such a thing.

 

 

The pacing was slow, steady, at least at first it was. Bilbo was a man himself, he understood that there was only so long you could put up with such a pace, and soon he was gasping and yelping in pleasure and surprise as Smaug powered into it. His shoulders pressed against the bed, a hand on the small of his back as his ass was repeatedly invaded in the most delicious possible way. His moans were like the sweetest wine to Smaug, and it only seemed to spur him on even more. Then Bilbo showed him it was possible to get even more out of this whole experience.

 

 

"Gods, take me! Claim me... f-fuck your little hobbit!" He gasped and using what strength he had from pleasure he pushed back with all his might into the pounding hips behind him. His walls rhythmically squeezing the invading length and his words were almost as good as the rest of his body. "Fill me... I-I want to feel sore for days." He huffed through his nose and struggled to keep upright, until he felt his body held up by strong hands before a roar filled the room as his rump was flooded with more heat. The second load was just as copious and viscous as the first, and to feel it warm him even more... that set him over the edge. His own load, while not as large in dragon terms, was one that had been teased and pleased out of him. It was enough to coat a good portion of the sheets in front of him, and he whimpered and crooned in delight as he was then held against the powerful chest of the man still inside him.

 

 

"You... my d-dear Bilbo, are going to be with me for a very, very long time." He growled and Bilbo nodded, though he heard nothing but his name in that whole sentence. He groaned softly and shuddered when he was pulled out of, only to be resting chest to chest with his new mate, and then filled again in such a position. "Sleep now, my mate. Tomorrow begins our lives anew." Another sluggish nod before the hobbit fell asleep, even if it was the middle of the day, it was well earned.

 

 

 

~Epilogue~

 

 

Being mated to a Dragon brought several things to his life that Bilbo never expected, the most prominent one being that he found out pregnancy was not only possible, but exceptionally so. Three weeks of being constantly filled by his mate made his body change for such a thing, and while he was still male, he would bear his mate's children. It surprised him, that was an understatement, but it was a pleasant surprise. Children were not possible for him back in the shire, and it was something he had unfortunately come to terms with, but now he would get his wish.

 

 

The dwarves, surprisingly enough, did not have too much hostility towards the Dragon, especially as 95% of the time he was in his humanoid form, using his draconian one to enjoy a bracing flight, or fend off stupid armies who sought to overtake the Dwarven kingdom for their riches. Thorin did not go the way of his grandfather, he did not let treasure and the Arkenstone drive him to madness and gold lust. He even would be able to call Smaug his friend, though he would tell no-one such a thing.

 

 

Life under the Mountain was something that Bilbo would never have thought would be for him, but he knew he would enjoy it, and grow old thinking and living in happiness.

 

 

* * *

 

 

AN: Alright! That is part two; I will do no more than this. I hope someone can enjoy this. Please, read, review, and most of all enjoy.


End file.
